Tragedy In Triumph
by koishii-tenshi
Summary: to those of you who read, and didn't like the first chapter, i made some changes, and since you were the ones to give me the most critiquing on it, would you tell me what you think of the changes? [DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]
1. prologue

Tragedy in Triumph

Notes:

First off, this is a reply to a story challenge from HPTR Fangirl. Thanks for the idea, I hope you like.

Next, this WILL be a yaoi story, got a problem leave, and Sesshoumaru WILL be uke, got a problem, leave.

If you have a flame, keep it, cause you shouldn't be playin with fire anyways, and I'm not testing my luck…lmao, random.

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have a big fight (anything other than Kikyo), and Inuyasha leaves the group for sometime to cool down.

The rest, you'll have to read to see.

PARINGS: FOR NOW, ONLY INUYASHAxSESSHOUMARU

Categories: some comedy, definitely au and ooc, and MAINLY DRAMA/ANGST AND ROMANCE, oh, and, of course, Kagome bashing, and lots of it.( I hate her.)

Disclaimer: I make no money off of this. The original anime belongs to…whoever made it, and the idea for this story was from a challenge. Any characters and ideas outside of the prompt are strictly my own.

Prologue

Inuyasha was furious. He couldn't help it. The…that…woman…was getting on his last nerves. All she would do was nag, nag, nag, and nitpick, and if he decided that he had enough and wanted to get her to shutup, she'd sit him to hell, and storm off, ranting on how much of an "insensitive jerk" he was. HIM!?! THE INSENSITIVE ONE?! Please. Every one in this group, except for he and Kirara were insensitive, and that was saying a lot, since Kirara couldn't speak, well….human anyway, and everyone was constantly jumping down his throat about how he should be more considerate towards her feelings.

Just because he was a hanyou, and not some sniveling brat like Shippo, did NOT mean that he was insensitive.

…And even if he was, couldn't that AT LEAST look at the life he lived before and see that he had no one to teach him this….sensitivity thing? It was all a bunch of bull shit some girl came up with as a reason to get mad at a man, and they liked to torture men with it ever sense.

Well, here he was. Again. Trying his hardest to fight the urge to just kill them all and get it over with. In a hole shaped like himself.

And that's when he snapped.

Not caring how much pain it would cause him, he just began to pull on the rosary.

Harder.

And harder.

And harder.

They came out to Shippo's shrieks.

He was so infuriated and insistent upon getting that damn thing off that his demon side had lent him a hand. Giving him the appearance that he had lost it again, and she immediately began sitting him, and then came over to see if he was okay.

His demon half was infuritated. He stood up, eyes red, and before she could begin sitting him again, he moved with speed to rival any full breed's and silenced her.

"Shut up, Kagome. I'm still in control, but if you keep pissin me off, I don't think I'll be able to fight my youkai. He's just trying to help me at the moment with my..umm…quest."

"He was trying to get the beads off again" Shippo piped in.

'damn kid, he just HAD to give his two cents…didn't he?' the hanyou thought in disdain.

"Inuyasha! That's dangerous! You could have seriously hurt yourself!" the miko chirped.

" I…DON'T…CARE! YOU DON'T CARE! I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE WITH YOU ANYMORE! And if it means I KILL myself trying to get away from you, THEN FINE! Death is DESIREABLE compared to you constantly treating me like I'm just some damn, worthless animal, that you have to control, and can manipulate to you will. I HAVE FEELINGS TOO! Everyone here is always telling me to be considerate to your feelings, and you ALL ignore the fact that I have my own. The only one here who TRULY cares for me is Kirara, so she's the ONLY one that I'll miss."

"Wha-…SO WHAT ARE YOU SAYING THEN INUYAHSA?!" Kagome screams at him.

"I'M LEAVING! I'M NOT AN ANIMAL, AND I **DON'T** WANT TO BE HERE. Trust me, my life's been long and hard, I know when I'm not wanted, and I'm not wanted here by anyone but Kirara." The hanyou dejectedly replies.

Just as he goes to turn and leave, Kirara rubs up against his leg and transforms, letting out a growl to let him know that she was coming with him.

"No…Kirara, you stay here with them, they need someone to protect them, cause they're so dense, they'll end up dead in the week. Get em back to Kaede-sama's safe and sound for me, k? Well, at least Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Who cares about Kagome." And, with one last yank, the rosary releases it's hold on his neck, and he turn to leave, throwing the now broken garnish behind him at the girl who had controlled him for so long.

Upon endering the woods, he thinks about it, and decides that he'll stay with them, after all, but he still needed some time to cool down, and clear his head.

Maybe then he wouldn't do something that he would later regret.

Maybe.

He walks for, he guessed, about two hours. Really, it had been four.

He goes to try and get back, and therefore picks up his scent.

Suddenly, it stopped, and upon continuing, he realizes why. A river, a rather LARGE river, had erased his scent. He figured he must have been so caught up in his musing to even notice it.

He walked around for a while, trying to recapture his scent, and finally just drops to the ground in a huff, deciding that he wouldn't find his scent, and wondering how he was going to get back to the others to apologize.

Suddenly, he hears something. It sounded like a growl, and he went to investigate, so as not to be caught unawares, should he be attacked.

Upon getting closer to the source, he notices a familiar scent. It was of cinnamon and…mango? 'Wait…that seems familiar…' the hanyou thinks to himself.

Suddenly, he takes off in a run, sword drawn. He DID know that scent, it was none other than his annoying half-brother…Sesshoumaru.

Upon entering the clearing he was in (right next to a mountain) he sees…

**TBC**…

Well, how was it? Yallinz know I LOVE feedback, so please, please, please, tell me what you think.

_**Ch.1: I Want To Help You…I Think…**_


	2. cH1: I Want to help you, I Think

Tragedy in Triumph

SAME WARNINGS AND THINGS AS THE FIRST CHAPTER!

Ch1: I Want To Help You…I Think

Upon entering the clearing he was in (right next to a mountain) he sees Sessoumaru.

He couldn't help it, he laughed.

He laughed so hard, had he had to go to the bathroom, he would have wet himself.

There, in front of the laughing hanyou, was Sesshoumaru.

Chained to a wall.

"This…is NOT…funny…HANYOU!" the taiyoukai bites out between clenched teeth.

"Why are you chained to a wall?" Inuyasha questions, once he had, relatively, calmed down.

"Heat."

"Y-You're in heat?" the hanyou stupidly questions.

"NO, I just like to randomly say things…YES I'M IN HEAT YOU IGNORANT HANYOU!"

"Then, why are you chained to a wall?" Inuyasha questions.

"I'm chained to a wall, because I don't want to do something that I'll regret later. Look, if you're just going to question me stupidly, then go away. I don't want your company."

"If you don't want me around, why do you sound so dejected?"

"I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't"

"YES, YOU** DO**!"

"Fine, I DO want company, but…you wouldn't be able to help."

"Try me."

"Maybe. Try me."

"Umm…release" the youkai mumbles.

"Huhn?" the hanyou acts as if he hadn't heard.

"Release. I need to release."

"Masturbate."

"Tried. It stopped working when you were released from that tree. Lucky me, hunh, now I have to deal with this humiliation-…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The hanyou was unchaining him.

"Look, I don't know if I'll regret this later, and I DON'T know if it will come back to haunt me in the months to come, but I'll help you. On one condition."

"What?"

"I have to be on top."

"No. It would be dishonorable to be mounted by a hanyou. Let alone filth from my own family. No, I refuse. Leave me be." The stubborn youkai refuses.

"You know, and I know that you need this more than you are letting on. So just stop being petty and childish and lemme HELP YOU!" the hanyou was loosing his patience.

"I…I don't know…I…"

"It'll get you home sooner. And you have my word that NOONE will find out about it. Not like I WANT anyone to."

"Fine." The taiyoukai agrees, still with slight hesitation.

And just like that, they were caught up in their passions.

After hours of such actions, they both fell into a contented sleep.

-----oOoOo----- **Sesshoumaru's Dream** -----oOoOo-----

_The next morning, Inuyasha awoke with the sun, only to find that he was alone in a clearing, next to a mountain._

'_How did I get out here?' the hanyou thought. 'Where IS here?' he furthered._

_He stood up and dusted himself off, and noticed that his strings were tied incorrectly._

'_hmm…I wonder how they got like this.' He inquires._

_He goes to walk, but noticed that he had no idea where he was even GOING._

_Suddenly, he caught Kagome's scent on the wind, and ran towards it._

"_There you are! We were looking ALL OVER for you! Where have you been?!" she fumed._

"_I…I don't know." He confessed._

"_What?!" his three human companions question._

"_I…I don't remember ANYTHING after the fight. Well, I DO remember thinking that I'd come back and appologize, but nothing after that." He says._

"_Hmm…perplexing." The monk interjects._

"_Inuyasha can't remember anything, and all you can say is PERPLEXING?! What is WRONG with you?!" the miko shrieks. "Oh…don't worry Inuyasha, we'll think of something!"_

"_Don't act like you care."_

"_Hunh?" the concerned female asks._

"_I don't remember last night. I DO, however, remember what we had a falling out about. You don't respect me. You don't care about me. So don't act like you're CONCERNED for me." With that, he storms off._

_Kagome, thinking of yelling his command, over and over, then remembers that the necklace was taken off by the wearer._

"_Let's go to Kaede's village." She suggests._

"_Sure. Whatever. I guess you're riding Shippo?" the hanyou questions._

"_Yea, I'll ride Shippo."_

_-----------------oOoOoOo------------------_

_Miles away, with the youkai lord._

_Sesshoumaru was walking and suddenly, he felt fatigued. And not JUST fatigued. He felt lightheaded, nauseous, and abandoned suddenly, as well. He wanted to cry, and be held. He felt despaired and just needed to be around people. Smelling a village nearby, he went to it, not knowing who's village it was._

_He walked into he village, and instantly, there were people looking at him. It made him feel self-conscious. He opened his mouth, but only barely got one word out: "doctor". And then he passed out._

_The villagers, having heard him, carried him to the miko named Kaede, and there, she proceeded to treat him._

_--------oOoOoOo-----------_

_At first, she was baffled that he was even there. He seemed to be in perfect health, and he was a demon, at that._

_So, she asked._

"_What ails ye child?"_

"_I-I'm lonely. Yasha doesn't want me, so…I'm lonely."_

"_Why are you lonely child?"_

"_I…I need him. I'm…I'm pregnant, and…umm….he doesn't know. We don't exactly get along. He's coming…PLEASE don't tell him! I'm BEGGING you!" he whimpers in distress._

"_Aye, t'is alright child, I'll not tell." She soothes, patting him on the shoulder._

_Just then, the group enters, to see Sesshoumaru on a mat, drinking herbal tea, and not looking himself. Kaede was giving Inuyasha a look, but it was undecipherable to the hanyou._

"_Kaede-sama" the one known as Kagome began. "Inuyasha broke the beads, can you fix them?"_

" _I can, but I won't." the elder miko states, bluntly. "He doesn't need them anymore if he was able to break them on his own."_

"_See! I told 'ya I didn't need 'em!" the hanyou interjects._

"_Hmmf! I still say you need SOME discipline."_

"_Yea, yea. Oi, bro, what are you doin here?"_

"_Umm…I have a favor to ask of you." The elder sibling quietly states._

_Inuyasha moves closer, and sits cross legged next to him. "Well, what is it?"_

"_Umm…protection, if you will. I've…umm..digested something that is going to make me weak for a while, and I therefore won't be able to protect myself…never mind, it's too much to ask."_

_The elder inu went to move, but was pulled down, and into Inuyasha's lap._

"_You can stay. I don't know why you're acting so differently, but It's obvious that you need comfort and protection, so I'll let you stay."_

----------------oOoOoOo-----------------

The Inu-taiyoukai awakens from his dream with a start.

He looks to his left, and sees his sleeping brother.

'I'll leave' he thinks.

'I'll leave, and he never has to be any the wiser. All I have to do is make it back to the west, and then I'll be safe from harm. NOONE has to know about this until I'm ready to confess it.'

'_But…it would be easier to just kill the child. Then you wouldn't have to be disgraced with carrying that filth's seed'_

'I…I'll do it, I'll kill it, and then I can be over and done with it. Yes, that is the best way.'

'**_You don't want to do that. That would be cruel. Besides, filth or not, the west DOES need and heir, and you two ARE the last of the silver inu.'_**

'True…yes, keep it. Definitely. For the heir. He'll just never have to know of his father.'

'_I have no objections to that'_

'**_Then it is decided.'_**

'Yes, it is decided. And heir for the west, with no knowledge of their father. Got it.'

With that, he gathers his clothes, and begins to dress. Following suit, he dresses his brother.

He leaves the clearing. Seemingly in a rush. Vowing that next heat, he was going to find a better hiding place.

He rushes off, unawares of two things.

The first, that, during the mating, he and Inuyasha had given each other mating marks. He would DEFINITELY feel his decision to leave in the morning.

The second, being that he there were two crimson eyes knowingly watching him from the shadows. Sitting downwind, so as not to dray attention to themselves.

The taiyoukai had barely made it to the next clearing when, suddenly, he was attacked.

"Dance of the blades!"

'Damn that infernal Kagura." He bemoans. 'Of all the times to show up.'

He easily dodges the attack, but winces upon landing.

'I've got to remember to tell my next partner not to be so rough, or be on top' he grimly thinks.

He dodges yet another attack, and, unfortunately, had fallen into the trap. Suddenly, he felt himself being encased in the smell of his number one enemy: Naraku.

"Let me go, you swine!"

"Ah, ah, ah, that's not the way you talk to the master, is it?" the hanyou purrs into his ear. "I heard about your condition _lord_ Sesshoumaru, and…I just couldn't help but to rush…right…over." The man says.

"Let me go, Naraku, I've no time to fool with you."

"Awww! Come now, Sesshoumaru, you MUST stop struggeling, it'll make the killing of you and the heir to the west that…much…more…difficult."

"I said…Unhand me!"

The taiyoukai had lost his patience with the situation and, with his last amount of energy, he gets rid of both the puppet, and the wind sorceress with his whip. Alas, he had passed out.

----------------oOoOoOo---------------

Inuyasha awoke to the chirping of the birds, and the suns first rays. He stretched, and went to catch his barings.

He took a precursory sniff, upon realizing that his friends were no where near, he sits up with a startle.

He looks around, and notices that he is in a clearing, next to a mountain.

'How did I get out here?' the hanyou thought. 'Where IS here?' he furthered.

He stood up and dusted himself off, and noticed that his strings were tied incorrectly.

'hmm…I wonder how they got like this.' He inquires.

He goes to walk, but noticed that he had no idea where he was even GOING.

Suddenly, he caught Kagome's scent on the wind, and ran towards it.

"There you are! We were looking ALL OVER for you! Where have you been?!" she fumed.

"I…I don't know." He confessed.

"What?!" his three human companions question.

"I…I don't remember ANYTHING after the fight. Well, I DO remember thinking that I'd come back and appologize, but nothing after that." He says.

"Hmm…perplexing." The monk interjects.

"Inuyasha can't remember anything, and all you can say is PERPLEXING?! What is WRONG with you?!" the miko shrieks. "Oh…don't worry Inuyasha, we'll think of something!"

"Don't act like you care."

"Hunh?" the concerned female asks.

"I don't remember last night. I DO, however, remember what we had a falling out about. You don't respect me. You don't care about me. So don't act like you're CONCERNED for me." With that, he storms off.

Kagome, thinking of yelling his command, over and over, then remembers that the necklace was taken off by the wearer.

"Let's go to Kaede's village." She suggests.

"Sure. Whatever. I guess you're riding Shippo?" the hanyou questions.

"Yea, I'll ride Shippo."

They get to the village, and, immediately, Kagome tries to get the beads fixed, only to have Kaede refuse her.

And thus, the day went by.

The Inu gang sitting around and enjoying some time off, and Kagome sulking outside of the hut because she had not gotten her way.

----------------------oOoOoOo-----------------------

It was 2 hours before dusk when the taiyoukai awoke.

And the dream became a reality.

He was frantic, and immediately began to search for something. Anything. Of familiarity.

He found nothing.

He began to trek through the woods, searching for SOMETHING to ease is frantic nerves.

He couldn't even tell himself WHY he was frantic to begin with.

After a while, he ended up at the clearing next to the mountain, and was put at ease.

Having been granted the opportunity to calm, he began to trek towards the west. He realized his condition, and decided that he would keep it, and keep it a secret. And, thus, he began his trek towards the west, where he was assured safety.

Sesshoumaru was walking and suddenly, he felt fatigued. And not JUST fatigued. He felt lightheaded, nauseous, and abandoned suddenly, as well. He wanted to cry, and be held. He felt despaired and just needed to be around people. Smelling a village nearby, he went to it, not knowing who's village it was.

He walked into he village, and instantly, there were people looking at him. It made him feel self-conscious. He opened his mouth, but only barely got one word out: "doctor". And then he passed out.

The villagers, having heard him, carried him to the miko named Kaede, and there, she proceeded to treat him.

---------------oOoOoOo-------------------

When he awoke, he was staring into a pair of twin amber eyes.

"Inu…yasha…." He breathed.

"Hey, we're alone. We…need to talk. See, last night, I don't remember, but Shippo said that I smelled like you when I got back, so I was…umm…wondering…if…umm…"

"Last night, you found me in a clearing, and I had been poisoned. You stayed with me to help break the fever. I wanted to thank you, and ask you if you would be kind enough to…escort me to the west."

"Why?"

"Umm…the poison is still there, and I would be too weak to defend myself. Naraku has already attacked me once because of this, and I would NOT like a replay of that."

"Uh…yea, sure. I suppose I could talk them into it."

And, thus, it was decided.

Whew! That was long. Well? What do you think? I hope you all liked that. That was NINE PAGES of typing. I've NEVER typed something that long. Well, maybe on quizilla, but never here. Please review, I'll accept encouragement, ideas, and constructive criticism. Please keeps flames, and ignorant comments to yourself, unless you feel it is important. I don't like 'eww this is a gay story?!' or 'omg! That's gross' stuff like that would be ignorant to post, since I think I said so before. And, if you hadn't figured it to be a yaoi from the first chappy, and the beginning of this one, you don't need to be on the computer, or this site anyways.

Anywho, please review…teeheehee! That rhymes!


	3. CH2: THE CONVINCEMENT

Tragedy in Triumph 

Ch.2: The convincement.

Sesshoumaru awoke the next morning feeling warm and contented. He had no Idea WHY he felt so, he just knew that he did.

He stretched, yawned, and snuggled further into the warmth, only to have it rumble with a chuckle. Wait, that couldn't be right. Last time he had checked, warmth didn't rumble. He subconsciously frowned.

"Are you going to wake up, or sleep all Day Sessh? If you plan to sleep, let me know, and I can go back to sleep." Came a familiar voice. He knew that voice. Who was it? A picture formed in his mind. Why was the name escaping him? He pondered for a while, but was once more interrupted from his musing by the voice. And it was annoyed right now. "Yo, Sessh! Can you hear me?!" The voice seemed to be covering for something. Concern, maybe?

"Shut up Inuyasha." Inuyasha! That was the name that went with the voice that went with the heat! Wait, what? He was confusing himself again, and the warmth was getting annoyed again, and trying to leave. "Please stay, Inuyasha. I need to sleep, and you make me feel safe. Protected." He murmurs into the chest of the other. Such warmth, he couldn't leave. He WOULDN'T leave.

His words seem to have pacified the warmth, as it settled in around him, making him even more comfortable than before, and, wanting to be closer to it, snuggle into the warmth further.

-----oOoOo----- One month later -----oOoOo-----

He and the warmth had slept all day. The only reason that they were stirring now, was because of that loud mouthed miko. She first stirred the warmth, causing it to become irate, causing it to make the taiyoukai whimper.

He didn't like these feelings. He didn't want to feel helpless, or afraid, or insecure. He made up his mind. Screw traveling with the group, he'd find another way home, but he had to make sure to do it when no one was around. He stood up and headed for the door, only to be questioned by the older miko, who had insisted upon traveling with them, incase there were complications with the "poison".

"Where are ye going child?" she inquired. "This Sesshoumaru shall return in a moment, I'm just going to the restroom." And, with that lie told, he went to exit the hut. He had decided to leave, and he would not risk being questioned or dissuaded, two things he hated more than humans. Which was saying a lot in his case. He walked into the forest, and took a sniff. His home was in front of him, and it was relieving him that he was not even a day's travel away.

He was one month pregnant now, and a third of the way through his pregnancy. He still didn't have obvious signs, as they would not show until towards the end of the second month, when he would develop breasts, and his hips would widen for the natural process of birth to be accomplished with no problems. Also, the babes would begin to rapidly grow throughout the third month, leaving him in bed rest.

But these symptoms would not occur until later. Heh. Symptoms. He was thinking on the pregnancy as though it were a sickness. Well, he supposed it was one, but that was beside the point.

For now, he was content to just have lost his 8 pack, and have it replaced with relatively flat abs, but still with a bulge.

He subconsciously placed his hand there. It was a habit he was beginning to develop. It made him less paranoid about dangers being around. Yes, he couldn't wait for this to be over. And he to be back to his normal self.

While he had been dressing a few mornings ago, he noticed the mating mark that had been given to him. He also remembered seeing a similar one on Inuyasha. He had to come up with a way to get rid of the marks without his brother becoming suspicious. That was going to be a rather difficult task, since his brother was always suspicious.

Speaking of suspicions, he suspected his brother was following him at the moment (which he was), though he had no time to comment on this, as Naraku steps from behind the trees. He could sense that his brother was debating whether or not to come out, but decided not to.

"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru, I see we meet again. How are the pups?" The spider drawls with his mischievous voice.

"That is none of your business Naraku. Leave." The youkai hissed.

"Aww, but didn't I vow to kill the heir to the west? Well, should I say, heirs, as there are two within you? What would your brother think if he knew that you, his beta, carried both his pups, AND his mark this entire time, but never said anything to him?" The sly half-demon inquires with raised brow.

"That is none of your concern, filth. Leave."

Sesshoumaru barely got that sentence out, when Naraku suddenly lunges forward to attack. Sesshoumaru, barely dodges the attack, enough to miss fatal injury to himself and the pups. And was relieved, when Inuyasha stepped out and killed the puppet.

He didn't feel that same relief when Inuyasha turned to me.

"So the marks were…"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru ashamedly replies.

"Uhn hunh, and you were..."

"Yes." The lord once more ashamedly replies.

"So that could have been…"

"Yes. I'm sorry Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru gets on his knees and begins to beg, clinging to his cloth, as a good beta should "Please, forgive me!"

"Shh, it's okay Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha soothes, as he kneels before him. "I'm not angry. I'm just upset, okay. There is nothing to forgive. I can tell now, that you were confused. Just…relax, okay?"

"Okay, my alfa."

"You're too cute. Now, let's get you to Kaede, so she can patch you up, hunh?" the hanyou asks with his head cocked to the side, like a puppy.

His beta couldn't help but smile, and oblige. He didn't even complain when he was picked up, bridal style, and carried back.

----oOoOo-----

'Kagome's not gonna like this' was the only thing that the half-demon had on his mind the entire time, but he didn't really care. He wasn't afraid of being sat, and the only worries he had were for his ears and his mate's sanity. She could fuck herself as far as he was concerned.

Sorry that this was shorter than the other chapters, but the word count is about the same. Any who, hope that you enjoyed, and please let me know if my story is forming out to be like any others you have ever/already read on this forum.

Koishiitenshi


	4. insanity to test my sanity

Tragedy in Triumph

Same Warnings As the First Chapter!

Sango had been disappearing a lot latterly.

Miroku had been as well.

Kagome figured that it was just them forming together, not caring that she'd be alone.

Sure, the evidence may have been right in front of her, but with her despairing over the Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru information, she couldn't think of much else but her lost love.

Well, maybe it was more like an infatuation, but that was besides the point.

So, one day, having grown suspicious, and paranoid enough, she followed Sango and Miroku to a village not far from the hut that they were staying in.

The two of them went into a random hut, and the girl waited in the town center, debating whether or not to enter the hut.

After much debating, she decided to, and what she saw upon entering, cracked her opinion of the sanity of this world.

There was Sango, pinning another female to the wall, and playing tongue hockey, on one corner of the room. In the diagonal opposite, there was Miroku; on his back, and moaning slightly as he rode someone, though she knew not who. Suddenly, she caught sight of a tail, and then Miroku was on bottom, being straddled by non other than…She gasps, though no one seemed to have heard her.

It was Kouga.

Miroku paired with Kouga.

Sango paired with some random female.

Life was hell, and she had to get back to her own time. Back to sane people. Back to STRAIGHT people.

Life was hell, and she wasn't planning on coming back.

She raced back to the clearing, where the mated brothers were napping. Once there, she grabbed her things and left; never to return, if she could help it.

Okay, well, this was just a sort of short chapter that's more like a filler for the drama to ensue later on. I just couldn't really figure out a way to get to that part without just having something short, because I want to set the stage, but not give away anything.

Anywho, worry for the long wait, and sorry once more for the _extremely_ crappy chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Tragedy in Triumph

Same Warnings As the First Chapter!

_**Chapter…five? … Not meant for me**_

A few days later, and Kagome was being gnawed from the inside out by the fact that she didn't know what was going on with those she'd left behind.

"If I _don't_ go back there, they'll be left to their own devices, and then they'll stray even farther from the path of what is right…" She had convinced herself before she'd hopped into the well, only to be shocked with the sight just in front of her.

"Come, hoshi… let me take you, just once more…" Kouga huskily demands, bringing a blush to Miroku's cheeks.

"I… we can't…" Miroku turns his face away from hers, but they weren't far enough to where the futuristic girl couldn't hear his voice, "Kaede _and_ Sango said we should hold off for a while. At this rate, you'll add enough seed to change me to a wind demon…" he turns back to the other, a scowl upon his features.

"It's what I want… they're treasured to us wolves, and … I just want you to be one for me. Please, Miroku? You'll live longer, and they even suspected that by that, you'll no longer hold the curse of Naraku. I… just… don't want to lose you. Not after I've finally found someone to make me feel so complete…" He lifts the monks robes a bit higher, the other's legs still wrapped around his waist, and squeezes the other's rear. "I'm so close to coming just from you letting me sit inside of you… please…" he nibbles Miroku's collar bone through the partially opened robes.

"I…uhn…"Miroku grunts as Kouga bucks a bit inside of him. "You aren't playing very fair today, love…" he picks the other's face up, kissing him upon the lips. Wrapping his hands in Kouga's now loose hair, Miroku moans into the kiss, relishing in the sheer taste of the wolf demon below him, and was brought from the chaste kiss as he throws his head back in ecstasy as Kouga begins to give no mercy to his perfectly sculpted cheeks.

"Mmmm… you feel marvelous…" Kouga's voice had taken on the growl of a demon near loss of control. "Cum for daddy…" he growl out, hitting into the monk hard, sending them both over the edge simultaneously. 

Miroku groans, "you…*pant*… just… oh my…*Pant* … Kami-sama…*pant* … It hurts…"

Kagome notices that it was a pant of pain, and not pleasure at the same time Kouga did. "Shit… did we just…fuck … I'm sorry Miroku… my demon took over…" he looks sheepish, and Miroku can't even come up with a glare to give the other.

"Just… mmm…" let's sit for a while…" Kouga was about to pull out, "like this…" Miroku added, and the demon nodded in relinquishing.

"You two just _couldn't_ keep off each other, could you?" Sango walks over with the woman Kagome had seen earlier, and they effectively ignored her.

She scowled, but decided upon saying nothing for the moment.

"What can I say, unlike you panther demons, we wolf demons just _need_ to feel the contact…" Kouga smirked up at the other female, who glared at him, hackles effectively raised.

"Sex driven _peon_," She hissed, a hard glare on her face.

"Cold hearted bitch…" He says simply, knowing the effect would have more of an effect on her than anything else.

"Hmph…your chosen is in pain from a turning, and all you can seem to do is taunt me, childish…"

"Well, at least I can ad_mit_ that I've chosen. Unlike some people, who decide that life would be better off if they could simply forget every single thing in their lives that didn't appease them at the drop of a hat."

Miroku clutched his shirt, and instantly had his entire attention. "Shh… it's almost over…" He murmurs, rubbing the other's back.

"It better be…" He pants, eyes clenched tight…

"it is… you smell… sweet…' The panther closes her eyes, though opens and rollst hem at an irritated growl from a certain wolf demon. "Oh hush… I said he smells good, not looks good, I don't _do_ men…remember? But hey, why did that little miko bitch just suddenly leave you guys?"

"Inuyasha said she was muttering something about sinful gays, or whatever…" Sango shrugged, rolling her eyes. 'In truth, I think Inuyasha is really the only one that she can do anything about; I wish he didn't have the beads anymore."

"Why not?"

"Hunh? Oh, because then he could probably get a word in edgewise against her and not have to be worried with the brat saying that stupid 'osuwari' like he's some impudent child to reprimand or pet to do with as she pleases, and reprimand him for saying the opinion everyone should have a right to express…" Sango answers.

'Speaking of Kagome, is that her?" the panter turns to acknowledge the girl fort he first time,a nd they all stare.

"Yup… that's her… hi kagome. Been there long?" Sango seems nonchalant.

Though inwardly, she really hoped that the future girl had not…

Kagome 'politely' takes that as an opening to start in on the group before her, and does just that.

"Hmm… let's see… I come through the well, see Miroku pinned against a tree, and then get forced to witness the disturbing acts of two males rutting with each other, followed by you and your _sinful_ little lover coming through, some taunts, and then you notice me… what the …. You know what… don't answer that… You all are sinful creatures, going to hell, and I need to save you! I'm a priestess, I'm supposed to lead you in the right direction, and obviously I've strayed from my path, if you all have become deviants to all that is moral and _right_!"

"Told you she was a judgmental little bitch…" Was all the Sango supplies, turning to her lover as though some important task had just been fulfilled; and suppose it had, based off of the giant smirk upon her features.

"Hmmm… I suppose you are right, but damn… I didn't think that it would be quite so… well… extreme…" the panther demoness seemed disturbed by this revelation. "I'm not so sure you're going to be safe here for much longer…" She seemed to withdraw deep in thought.

"If Sango's not going to be safe here much longer, we gotta plan to head out soon too, okay love?" Kouga looks down to the monk, holding on to the last threads of consciousness after his change completed.

"Mhm…" He murmurs, trying to stay away, for just a moment longer.

"Sleep. I'll make sure that nothing happens to you…" Kouga commands gently, instantly getting results, and a snuggling mate.

He smiles lovingly at the other, and then he looks back up at the pantheress. "The issue is Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. She's bound to fits of impudent and condescending rage when she doesn't get her way, and she has those annoying beads…" He sighs, shaking his head in clear displeasure at the thought of the Miko being able to use the beads of subjugation against Inuyasha, and possibly hurting Sesshoumaru and the pups.

"Hmm…" The panther demoness seems complacent for a moment. "How about…" She trails off.

"What Sunai*?" Sango stares impatiently at the demoness before her.

"Hmm? Oh… I just heard of this really strong girl in a village to the east that has the ability to remove any spell… She's supposed to be some really amazing priestess or something…" She trails off again? 

"Where is she?" Sango questions.

"Aye… I wouldn't mind giving her a chance…" Everyone turns to see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru walking towards them.

Kagome takes up a glare for the male that held her heart, before her eyes became watery. She _had_ to make him see the right path, and then, when the jewel was complete, she had to make him human, so he could repent of his past lifestyle, and live happily with her… she just _had_ to…

Inuyasha gives her a brief look, before looking away once more. She just wasn't worth his time any more, it would seem…

That realization hit her harder than a ton of bricks would have.

Inuyasha… didn't need her anymore… and now…

… he was going to try and get rid of the only _true_ connection they'd ever had…

Tears well in her eyes, and she drops to her knees, ignored by those around her.

*soon-eye


End file.
